


A Game of Drinking

by Office



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Office/pseuds/Office
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is hiding out in the bunker under Dean's orders and when Sam suddenly leaves to pick up Kevin, Dean slips into a slump. Cas tries to cheer the hunter up by engaging him in a drinking game. One-shot. Takes place in early season 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Drinking

Dean sat in the den with the TV off sulking into the couch. He had been trying his best to keep Sam on lock down and didn't like to be far away from his healing brother. After his argument with Zeke about letting Cas stay things were starting to look up, but now his heart was in knots again. Dean had just come from a food and alcohol run when he found the note from Sam on the fridge. _'Going to pick up Kevin, be back in a few hours'_ was all that it said. When Dean tried his brother's phone Sam only ignored him and sent him a text not to be worried.

Dean rolled his eyes and slumped deeper into the couch. How could he not be worried? Sam was a total mess inside, even Cas had said so before he fell and became human. Sam had something even angels couldn’t fix, not to mention Ezekiel was still renting out the place. Dean sighed, dropping his hands into his palms. He should have kept a closer eye on Sammy.

Castiel was in the other room when he heard his favorite hunter sigh again. The fallen angel was internally grateful to the hunter for letting him stay in the bunker. Castiel enjoyed the steady supply of food and warm showers, but most of all being in the company of his closest friends. So at every sigh the angel tried to think of ways to cheer his friend up. Castiel knew when the hunter was upset that he liked to drink, but it was probably not a good idea for either of them to go out to a bar. So Castiel thought of the next best thing.

The angel stood up from his chair and headed into the kitchen to find a couple of beers. He found the beers but soon realized when Dean was in a funk he liked the drink whisky, so he settled for a bottle of honey whiskey instead.

"Dean," Castiel rounded the couch holding two glasses full of ice in one hand and the bottle of whisky in the other "I would like to engage you in a drinking game."

"Not in the mood Cas," Dean said without thought. "Wait? Drinking game?" Dean gave the angel an amused look.

Castiel nodded "Unless you are a chicken."

Dean laughed at the angel's poor attempt to egg him on. He knew what Cas was trying to do, so the hunter decided to humor him. "Hey, Dean Winchester ain't no chicken, I'm in." The hunter smiled.

Castiel smiled in excitement, although he had no idea how to play any drinking games. He figured Dean would know.

"So what are playing? Kings, Never Have I Ever?" The hunter watched the angel put the glasses on the coffee table.

"I-uh" Castiel quickly looked around the room, where he spotted a stack of old games Sam had bought from a yard sale a well ago. "Jenga."

"Jenga?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Jenga." Castiel said more confidently even though he had no idea how to play.

"Do you even know how to play?" Dean had to ask.

"No, but I am sure there are instructions inside of the game that can instruct us on how to play." Castiel said proudly.

Dean only laughed as he watched the angel pick up the box from the corner. Dean took a look at the coffee table and noticed Castiel had picked up a bottle of honey whisky for their game. He was surprised at the angel's choice but he wasn't going to argue. He didn't even know the angel liked whisky that much, but Dean didn't care he needed to get hammered. He mind was racing all over the place and he openly welcomed any opportunity to drink.

"Alright Dean," Castiel placed the box on the wooden coffee table. "This looks simple enough." The angel examined the box, which had two kids sitting at a table across from each other playing with a stack of blocks.

"Alight Cas I know how to play, take it out of the box." Dean opened the bottle of whisky, pulling the wax seal away. "Wo wo, Cas," The hunter watched the angel about dump the entire thing out onto the table. "Don't dump the whole thing out." Dean took the box from Cas and gently turned it upside down and slip the box off, revealing a perfect tower.

Castiel stared in awe. He was never surprised to see Dean in action, he really surprised the angel sometimes.

"Wala," the hunter grinned. Dean was sure the angel didn't make up any rules for their game so Dean quickly made up a few of his own. He got up and grabbed two shot glasses and returned to the table. "Okay, here's the rules. The object of the game is to not make the tower fall as you pull the blocks away."

"But Dean if the point is to not make the tower fall why are we removing blocks?" Castiel squinted his eyes in concentration.

"Yeah, exactly. The point is to not make the tower fall as you pull the blocks away. The loser is the one who makes it fall."

Cas nodded.

"Okay, to make things interesting each block you pull you gotta take a shot." Dean held up the tiny shot glass "Loser has to drink the whole thing." Dean poured a glass of honey whisky into one of the glasses Cas bought and placed it next to the bottle.

"I understand," Cas nodded "You are going down Dean."

Dean laughed "Not in this lifetime."

It was about twenty minutes into the game and between the two of them they had each drew three blocks. That meant that the both of them were about three shots in. Dean must have misjudged Castiel's alcohol tolerance because the angel was already pretty drunk. Dean drew his fourth block successfully and took his fourth shot.

"Ahhhhh, burns so good. Your turn." Dean watched the angel in amusement.

"Yea, I know." Castiel swayed a little "Gimme ah minute." the angel swore he was seeing doubles when he reached out to draw his fourth block.

"Come on Cas, not getting any younger." Dean teased, he knew the angel was reaching his limit.

"Don't-don't rush me Dean," Castiel said with his serious face, as he tried to hone in on an easy block. Castiel locked in on a block on the second to last row and pulled it slowly from the bottom, but his hand slipped causing the entire tower to fall.

"Yeah!" Dean laughed and rolled back onto the couch. The look on Cas' face was priceless "Drink up, I'm heading to the can." Dean got up in walked away.

Cas sighed in defeat and reached for the cup of whisky and downed it in displeasure.

"Did you drink all of it?" Dean shouted from the bathroom, he was sure the angel would punk out and only drink half of glass.

"A-All of it?" Cas eyed the bottle of whisky, which was only about a quarter and a half full.

"Yeah Cas you know the rules." Dean joked unaware the angel had already drunk his losing glass whisky and was referring to the contains in the bottle.

Cas groaned and took the bottle and placed it to his lips, maybe this drinking game wasn't a good idea. He finished off the bottle placed it down with a loud clink. Dean walked back into the den doing his victory dance, he was slightly buzzed.

"Hey where's the rest of it?" Dean looked at the empty bottle.

"You said all of it Dean." Cas said flatly in his deep graveling voice.

Dean stared at him and burst into the laughter "I meant the glass, all that was in the glass." Dean couldn't stop laughing.

"Noooow you tell me," Cas through his hands up. The poor guy was completely trashed.

"It's okay Cas," Dean patted him on the back "Thanks."

Cas smiled broadly, making the most goofy face Dean had ever seen on the angel. Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"Cas you're a trip man." Dean tried to calm himself down.

"I can't be a trip Dean, that's an action veeeerb." Cas drawled.

Dean stared at him for a moment, but only laughed harder. "Yeah you're right."

Cas nodded in victor. The angel tried to get up but tripped over his feet and fell onto of Dean. "That, that was a tr-trip Dean," Cas only laughed.

Dean smiled and shook his head, helping Cas to an upright position again. His angel was smiling like there was no tomorrow and that just cracked Dean up inside. "Okay buddy, time for bed." Dean laughed as he hoisted his friend off the cough. He walked Cas slowly to the stairs, the angel was practically dragging his feet as they stumbled along.

"Deeean, we can't, I can't take the stairs." Cas looked at the stacked obstacle in front of him.

"It's okay bubby." Dean held onto Castiel, supporting him.

"I can't, I can't." He shook his head and slumped backwards into the hunter's arms.

"Wo, wo I got you." Dean wrapped his arms under the angel's pits and gently lowered him the floor. He could tell that Castiel wasn't going to make it to his room.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna sleep right here." Cas patted the hard wood floor.

"No Cas you can't sleep here." Dean lifted his friend up.

"Whhhhhhhhy" The angel groaned, feeling quiet dizzy at the change of elevation from being lifted up.

"Because, when Sammy's gigantic ass gets back here and trips over you he's going to be pissed."

"Trip-trip Dean, its ah verb Dean." Castiel mumbled in and out of consciousness.

"Yeah I know, verb." Dean grabbed Castiel's arm and wrapped it around his neck and placed his arm around the angel's waist. "Come on, baby steps."

The two walked up the nine short flights of steps and stammered towards Castiel's room. Cas felt like butter in Dean's arms has he walked the wobbly fallen angel down the hall.

"Alright Cas, here's your stop." He walked the angel to his bed and laid him down gently.

"I am, I am soooo drunk Dean," Castiel laughed.

"Yeah, I know Cas," Dean laughed too as he slowly took of the angel’s socks and shoes.

“Verbs Dean,” Cas couldn’t stop himself from laughing, it was out of his control now. He laughed until he burped a little

They both froze then burst into laughter once more. They laughed for about a good twenty minutes before Cas turned over and threw up in bed.

"Oh shiiit" Cas cursed, eyeing the puddle of yuck on his bed.

"Shit Cas," Dean stood up, readying himself to catch the angel in case he fell over.

Cas stared at the mess for about a minute before he broke out into laughter again. Dean shook his head.

"Really Cas," and laughed along with his friend.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sam and Kevin arrived back at the bunker around six in the morning. Sam felt kind of bad for sneaking off and not consulting Dean first. He knew his brother was only looking out for him, but Dean could be very overbearing at times. Sam walked to his room when he saw a light on in the bathroom.

"Dean?" Sam walked into the bathroom "Dean!"

"Hey Sammy" Dean flashed one of his famous 'this is not my fault' smiles.

Sam glared at him. There was Cas doubled over into the toilet and Dean sitting behind him holding his shoulders.

"Hello-hello Sam-" Cas tried to smile before throwing into the toilet again.

Why was Sam not surprised, Dean was hopeless without him. "Let me get Cas some fresh clothes and a bottle water." Sam sighed in defeat, but at least Dean didn't look pissed, and he probably had Cas to thank for that.

Dean patted the angel's back. "Thanks for tonight Cas,"

"No problem Dean," Cas laid his head on his forearm "But I am never playing Jenga with you again."

"Alright," Dean laughed “Right.”


End file.
